Kim's Heaven And Hell
by DirectorJumelles
Summary: When Kim and Jack anger each other things get heated but when Milton offers a bet things start to get more complicated. Jack may regret starting this war and Kim may be just jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys it's me again! Sorry for not writing "Lovestruck Summer" currently but this idea came into my head it is only a 4 chapter story. I will try to write more but between student council elections and projects plus exams crawling their way in, it might be a while. If you're a Degrassi fan just like me check out some of my stories and check my profile page to see some of the stories I will Write. Kim and Jack may not seem like themselves but it goes with the story.**

As Kim walked into the dojo she noticed Eddie and Jerry eating a pizza and Milton was unusually texting; maybe it was Julie. She then wondered where Jack was. Jack seemed to be avoiding the whole group this week like when she tried to say "Hi" to Jack and catch up to him all he did was walk faster.

"Hey guys, where's Jack?" Kim asked

"With Cathy, Cathy Davis. Duhhhh!" said Jerry

"Jerry, don't 'Duhhhh!' me and why is he with Cathy?" Kim said

"Didn't you hear, they've been dating for a week. Didn't Jack tell you? He told all of us." explained Milton

"In fact, he didn't. All he's been doing this week is ignoring me!" She said angrily

"Well, here he comes!" said Eddie

Just like Eddie said Jack walked with a nice big smile on his face like he's been on cloud 9 while Kim stood there with cold eyes and and angry aura.

"Sup' Guys!" Said Jack

"Hey Jack." said Jerry, Eddie and Milton

"Why didn't you tell me." said kim

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Cathy!" exclaimed Kim

"Ohhhh, That!" said Jack

"Ohhhh, That! Is that all you can say Jack, I'm your friend Jack why didn't you tell me." asked Kim

"Maybe I didn't want too." said Jack sincerly

"Why didn't you just tell me? You told everyone else except me. I'm your friend but on how I'm looking at this situation right I wouldn't even consider you a friend." said Kim

"I don't have to tell you everything Kim and I bet you anger all of your friends, that's why you got none." said Jack (me: Oh no he didn't!)

"I never thought you go that low jack but you did." Kim said with a shaky voice as she tried to stop herself from crying but ended up crying and running to the girls change room.

"I can't believe you said that Jack and I agree with Kim, I can't believe you went that low." said a furious Milton

"That was just low." said Eddie

"You made Kim, Kim Crawford cry. You are off my swag list, Dude!" said Jerry

It has been a week since Jack and Kim talked. Kim seem to be hanging with her older brother more. Her older brother kyle, quarter back of the football team and captain of the wrestling team. Now they all were in the dojo preparing for practice.

"Guys I've had enough of this. I bet you guys can't last another week without each other and you have to act like you have never met each other." said Milton

With a nod both of them were in. After practice was over and Kim was alone in the change room she went on Facebook and put on a private chat:

_KarateIsMyLife, PopularPrincess and Sk8terJockToTheRescue is now online..._

_KarateIsMyLife: Hey Guys!_

_PopularPrincess: Hello Darling._

_Sk8terJockToTheRescue: Sup' Dudettes_

_KarateIsMyLife: I need help with a little bet, you guys in! I just texted the info to you guys._

_PopularPrincess: Of course!_

_Sk8terJockToTheRescue: Do I have too?_

_KarateIsMyLife: I'll give you a new skateboard!_

_Sk8terJockToTheRescue: Sure!_

_KarateIsMyLife: You guys know what to do._

_PopularPrincess: Rumors about their relationship!_

_Sk8terJockToTheRescue: Beat him at every guy thing._

_KarateIsMyLife: Good._

_KarateIsMyLife, PopularPrincess and Sk8terJockToTheRescue is now offline..._


	2. Meet the Angel and the Devil

**Hey Guys, here the second chapter of my story. Thanks for the awesome reviews and for people who didn't know them by their online names it is at the end of the story but I want some feed back so enjoy and review!**

The next day was a Saturday. Kim was waiting anxiously for her two best friends to come over, she was currently on her laptop in the kitchen but she could hear her brothers screams from the living room as he played his video games. She then went on twitter to message her two best friends.

_ "PopularPrincess Sk8terJockToTheRescue Where the hell are you guys!" Kim tweeted_

_"KarateIsMyLife I'm almost there God!" One of her friends responded_

_"KarateIsMyLife Dude, I'm almost there!" The other responded_

Kim then put her phone down but suddenly the door bell rang. Knowing that both were there now.

"Kim door!" Kyle screamed

'Lazy ass!' Kim thought

Kim then opened the door and their stood her two best friends arguing about some useless thing. Their stood her girly girl best friend Donna Tobin. The girl had wavy ashy brown locks, gray eyes, porcelain skin and her face was plastered with make up. Kim noticed that she was wearing short shorts, a tank top, flats and tons of accessories. While her other best friend Jace Gold stood their with her helmet on one hand and a skateboard on the other. Jace was as very pretty for a skater, she had pin straight jet black hair, piercing bright green eyes, California tan skin and the only make up she had was her dark green eyeliner. She was currently wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a highlighter green top with a design of blood splatters and in bold black letter 'Zombies, Bro!', with a blood red flannel shirt which was unbuttoned, untied gray converse and some rubber bracelets.

"Why do you have to skate that _'thing'_ everywhere!" Donna screamed

"Don't hate on Ace! I bet Ace has a bigger I.Q than you and he's a skateboard!" Jace said

"HOW DARE YOU! It's just a stupid skateboard!"

"I dare and I think skateboards smarter than you!"

"You have 5 seconds to run!"

"Wait, Jace!How did you name it Ace." Kim asked

"One Kim, It's not an it and secondly you take away the J in my name and get Ace."

"5" yelled Donna

"Gotta run!" Jace said as she ran into Kim's home

"1"

"What happened to the rest of the numbers." screamed Jace from afar

Kim then closed the door and followed Donna upstairs where Jace was supposedly be. She heard Donna angry foot step and the sounds of fallen items as she looked for the over-confident skater. Kim then reached upstairs. 30 minutes of searching upstairs and still nothing so both girls headed downstairs and saw Jace's skateboarding gear on the ground, so they went to ask Kyle if he has seen her but instead they saw Jace playing video games along with Kyle with her legs on Kyle's lap.

"YOU'VE BEEN DOWN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME! WE'VE SPENT 30 MINUTES UPSTAIRS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Donna Yelled

"Well I've been here!" she said innocently

"How did you get down here if you ran upstairs?" asked Kim

"Well, there's a ladder by Kim's window so I climbed down and went to the front door where Kyle open the door."

Both Donna and Kim looked in Kyle's direction

"Well...I just let her in okay." He said with a blush making a way to his face

Kim then coughed while saying "You like her!"

Then both Donna and Kim dragged Jace upstairs who was currently having a staring contest with Kyle. Once they reached Kim's bedroom, they shut the door and started talking.

"Kim I've got an idea. You know how even though Jack's dating he is still a , maybe if you got a makeover he can't help but flirt with you." said Donna

"Guys that's not gonna work...Wait, guys what time is it!"

"3:50" Said Jace

"Ahhhhhh! I have to be at the dojo by 4 today!" said a panicky Kim

"Well,wear these shorts and think tank at practice and we're coming." said Donna

"I don't want to wear that Donna!"

"Do you want Jack to break or not!" asked Donna

"Fine give me the dang clothes."

_Later at the dojo_

"Sorry I'm late but I just had to bring the friends I didn't anger."said Kim_  
_

"It's okay, Kim." Rudy said

After Practice

After practice everyone was still hanging at the dojo.

"Dude, those are Kim's friends." Jerry said

"What's to like?" jack asked

"I thought you were a new kid back then but you still are!" said Eddie

"Okay."

"Donna Tobin, remember her!" said Jerry

"How about the other one."

"Jace Gold, straight a student, skater and many more." Milton said

"I bet none of Kim's friends can fight." Jack said with a slightly loud voice

"What did you Just say!" Jace screamed

Before Jack knew he was face first into the moldy mats and their stood Jace smiling evilly above him. Now he knew Kim's the middle man, middle women while Kim had a heaven also known as Donna and a hell known as Jace.

**Here are the online names as promised:**

**Jace= Sk8terJockToTheRescue**

**Donna= PopularPrincess**

**Kim= KarateIsMyLife**

**So I'm having this contest where you can make a new online name for either Jace, Donna or Kim.**

**One more question, who's enjoying the small bits of romance of Kyle and Jace? Who should Donna get Jerry or Eddie? Who is your favorite character of the moment? Should Jack break up with Cathy or not? Should I make Jace and Kyle a couple?**


	3. cheap cheating

Jack was suddenly kicked to the ground, he then looked up to see Jace with a smug smirk planted on her face as if she was planning her net attack. While this was happening Kim quickly took out her phone and dialed her brother's number knowing that her could calm her down and he was strong enough to actually pull her away. A few minutes later, Jack now successfully got up and he saw Jace jump towards him until a blur of blond was seen and he grabbed Jace by the waist also known as Kyle Crawford.

"Jace, stop it!" Yelled Kim

"Let go of me Kyle!" screamed Jace while moving rapidly in his hands to try to get free

"Jacey, just calm yourself!" Kyle asked

Suddenly Jace had a burst of energy and jumped out of Kyle's arms almost knocking him over but only to still be caught by Kyle. Kyle then grab her again by her waist but tighter this time make their bodies meld together. Jace then huffed as if she was defeated and Kyle had a blush crawling up his neck toward his cheeks.

"Jacey..." Kyle whispered into Jace's ear making her slightly calmer, she then turned around and hugged Kyle like she really couldn't control this outburst. They molded perfectly together, her head fit perfectly into his neck while his arms perfectly fit around her waist.

Kim then looked at her brother to see what was happening with Jace only to be 'awww'ed by this little sign of affection. she then dragged Donna into the girl's change room.

"Did you see Jace's and Kyle's hug?" Kim asked

"Yes, they are so cute together but she has so much pride in herself that she can't even admit it and sometimes your brother acts like a cliche meat-headed jock!" Donna explained

"Admit what?" Kim asked in a very confused state

"Kyle likes Jace and vice versa but the both of them are both too damn proud and stubborn."

"No way, they are like bros." Kim argued

"They're not bros. They just have common interests which make them perfect for each other."

"And how are they not bros? They play sports with each other, they train for tournaments with each other and try to beat each other in video games!"

"Kim, Kim, Kim... You must learn that different people have different flirting styles and to both of them it is acting like kids with their little flirting banters!"

"Whatever you say!"

"You do the same with Jack." mumbled Donna

After this small conversation they both walked out of the changing room to see everyone looking if Jack was injured or is okay to stand up. On the other side of the dojo was Jace and Kyle. Jace was holding her head in pain while Kyle looked panicked. Kim looked at Donna confused about this reaction by Jace but Donna on the other hand knew what was happening to her best friend and no one cared that the girl can die so she ran straight to Jace.

"Jace are you okay?" asked Donna

"NO, MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL AND IT'S POUNDING!" screamed Jace

"Wow she even treats her friends badly!" shouted Jack

Donna's hand curled into a fist and her knuckles turned so white that you would think her skin would rip. She walked angrily towards Jack, her fist went flying rapidly towards Jack before stopped by Rudy.

"Look you friend already caused trouble so I suggest you don't. Jack is just stating the truth." Rudy said with authority in his voice

Donna pulled her hand angrily out of Rudy's and turn to walk away from them when she stopped at least a metre away from them

"If she dies then, It's all of your fault and I've got the lawyers!" Donna said seriously then all of them walked away leaving Kim alone.

Everyone suddenly looked at Milton.

"Milton what do they mean that she could die?" asked Eddie

"I don't know!" answered Milton

"She has angvilia." Kim said

"I've heard of that. Angvilia is an ancient disease only given to the chosen, they were chosen by this higher power who thought they could control this. This disease is given to you when you are born. They will have impulses to hurt whoever hurts them in words and actions but if they hurt someone they were given karma to balance to world of evil and good.. It's known that many have committed suicide to this ancient disease. It's a curse and a power." Milton said

"Now you know why Donna is very protective of Jace." Kim said

"Kim, I was thinking while Milton explained what angvilia was, I did so many things to you this past week, I was wondering maybe you can forgive me?" Asked Jack

"Absolutely!" Kim answered then they were both hugging but suddenly in flew Cathy.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy...I've never thought of you as a liar more as an ugly biotch but you just had to move in on my boyfriend. So keep your dirty hill billy hands away from Jack!" Then she dragged Jack out of the dojo and about 5 meters later. she kissed Jack and said Goodbye to him. But then Donna finally came out of her hiding spot behind palm tree.

"She's cheating on you." Donna said

"She just has to do something."

"Follow me..." Donna said as she dragged Jack to the park where both of them hid in the little clubhouse by a couple.

"Donna..."

"Just listen!"

"I'm tired of hiding, Kitty Cathy." said the male

"I know but I need more popularity so if I date Jack it'll go up." Said the Girl

"It's Cathy and.." Jack said sadly

"Brad Wolf." Donna answered

Jack then took out his Phone and started texting

"Jack, what are you doing?" Donna asked

"Breaking up with her."

To: Cathy

From: Jack

Hey Babe, I'm sorry to say this but I'm breaking up with you ;)

To:Jack

From: Cathy

LOL! You can't be serious, real funny Jack! XD

TO: Cathy

From: Jack

We're Over! Look how serious I am. Turn around and You can see!

Cathy And Brad turned around and saw Jack and Donna

"You can't be serious, Jack." Cathy said

"Well since we are broken up...Of course I'm serious!" With that Both Jack and Donna Walked away

With Jace and Kyle They headed to the Soccer field. When they got there they saw Brody hanging with his friends, he then suddenly took a glimpse of Jace then looked back at his friends. Kyle and Jace took a seat on the evergreen grass.

"Hey Jace I know A Joke so A banana said HI to a girl, then the girl was like 'What do you want?' and he said 'For you to bite me.'"

"Really funny Kyle." Jace said forcing a laugh and smile

Then Brody came running toward them

"Sup' Jace." Brody said while winking at her

"Hey Brody!" Jace said sadly

"I know a joke to cheer you up. So a banana said 'hi' to a girl, then the girl was like 'What do you want?' and he said 'For you to bite me.'"

"OMG! That's hilarious, you totally cheered me up Brody!" She said while laughing like crazy

"So I was wondering do you want to come dirt biking with my friends and I? You could come to Kyle, if you want too." Brody asked

"No thanks, Brody." Kyle said

"I'm in, Bro!" said Jace

Brody then walked up towards Jace and helped her up

"I'll see you later Kyle!" said Jace

When they were both gone Kyle was sneering with anger and headed home.

**So this is chapter 3 and chapter 4 will come. Will Kyle finally make his move? What's happening to Kace? Who's better for Jace the funny, over-confident fighter Brody or Kyle? Jack finally made amends with Kim where will this take them? Warning: Angvilia is not a real disease but it could be used as an excuse if you accidentally hurt someone.**


	4. Questions to the Readers!

Hey Guys, as you know I have been getting reviews on the story but I want you guys to read these questions and answer them. So one of my reviewer said on the last chapter that she or he liked this certain couple which weren`t supposed to be a couple but as I look back they look like a couple.

1. Who should Jace end up with?

Kyle Crawford or Brody Carlson

2. Should there be a fight?

Yes or No

yes, who vs who? (You can pick 2)

Donna vs Kim

Jace vs Kim

Kyle vs Brody

Jack vs Jace

Kyle vs Jace

4. Should Jack get jealous?

Yes or No

yes, with who?

You can make an OC for this!

6. Which Friendship do you want?

Jack and Jace

Donna and Jerry

Jace and Milton

Donna and Eddie

me other thing you would like to see.


	5. Love prevails!

**Dear Readers,**

** If you must know the characters are 16 except for Kyle who is 17. Please review!**

** Sincerly, Author**

Kyle's POV

Why can't she just like me! She just had to go for Brody Carlson. Okay so they may like karate, dangerous sports and pranks but I have things in common with her like...Video games! I can't believe thats all we have incommon, video games of all things. She just so oblivious, I've liked her since I've met her in third grade. Sure I dated other girls but I'm still saving my first kiss for her. My heart just broke when she didn't laugh at my joke but it got shattered when Brody said the exact same thing and she laughed. She's mine and only mine! The only way Brody will get her is over my dead body but he might have to stop his accidental death first.

_'This may lead to a lot of trouble' said a little voice in his head_

_'I don't care, I could take him.' I answered_

_'You are forgetting, you're just a jock Brody on the other hand is a FIRST DEGREE BLACK BELT' said the voice who reminded him of Kim_

_'I don't care!'_

_'You just won't accept-'_

_'Shut up! Shut up! She's mine and only mine!'_

As I walked home my fury for Brody was rising. I noticed Jack hugging Kim seems like he apologized. I walked towards them and sat beside Donna.

"Hey big bro, where's Jace?" asked Kim

"Yeah, where is she I wanted to apologize for my behaviour." explained Jack

"Not with me obviously, yet" I answered towards them but mumbling the 'yet' part

Donna's POV

Kyle is freaking me out right now! When Kim and Jack mentioned Jace he got this hungry look on his face. Oh, don't get me started with the 'yet' part because obviously no one else heard it. I'm furious right now because obviously Jace ditched him! I'll admit the only reason I'm ever mad at Jace is because she's stolen Kyle's heart and she knows it. I was in second grade when I met Kyle and for me it was love at first sight, for him though it was...nothing!

"What happened, Kyle?" I asked

"So, Jace and I were at the soccer field and across us was Brody and his friends!" Kyle explained

"I'm the smart one and I'm still not getting it." said Milton

"So, since she was mad I cracked a joke and she tried to laugh!"

"Okay.." said Jerry

"So, Brody comes running along and tells her the same joke and she was literally dieing of laughter!"

"That's cold!" said Eddie

"Then, he asks us to go dirt biking with his friends!"

"I'm still not getting the point here." said Kim

"I said 'no' first then she's all 'I'm in, bro!'"

"Maybe she just wanted a bit more fun"

"Then she just left me!"

"Kyle, you're just jealous!" I said

By this time everyone except Kyle and I left the living room to go to the kitchen. I looked to the side and saw all of them peekin in eavesdropping on us.

"No, I'm not!" He screamed towards me

"Then, why are you so upset over this!" I exclaimed

"Because I know!"

"You know, what? Kyle!" I asked confused

"That Brody likes her!"

"So, what Kyle!"

"I don't want to lose her to him!"

"MAYBE YOU ALREADY LOST HER LONG AGO!" I said with tears streaming down my face

"How could you say that!" Kyle said as he pused on the floor

"I HATE YOU, KYLE! I HATE YOU! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE THE MOST ABOUT YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU HATE MOST ABOUT ME, DONNA! I'VE GOT A LOT TO HATE ABOUT YOU. THE WAY YOU ALWAYS START A FIGHT WITH JACE AND THINK YOUR SO COOL!"

"I HATE THAT I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE YOU! I FIGHT WITH MY OWN BEST FRIEND BECAUSE WITH ONE LOOK SHE WON YOU OVER, STOLE YOUR HEART AND THROWS IT AROUND EVERYDAY LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH! I'LL ADMIT IT, I'VE BEEN JEALOUS SINCE SECOND GRADE, KYLE! I'M DONE KYLE! I'M DONE WITH YOU BREAKING MY HEART, I'M DONE WITH BEING JEALOUS AND MOST OF ALL I'M DONE FIGHTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND! SO LEAVE ME HERE SO I CAN CRY!" I yelled and Kyle did as told

Kim and the gang then walked in.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I just wanted him happy!"

Hours later...

"Guys, let's go to the skate park!" said Jack

"Kay" all of us said

As all of us reached the skate park we noticed there wasn't much people as usual. I was still sad about my fight with Kyle, then I noticed across the ramps was Brody and Jace.

"Guys, I think I found Jace!"I exclaimed

"Let's hide behind that ramp so we could hear what she's saying!" Said Kim

We then all run to the other side hiding behind the ramp closest to them and listened.

Brody's POV

Jace, Jace, Jace. She's all I could think about from her eyes, to her hair to everything aboout her. Ugh, my palms are sweating, woah! is it getting hot out her! Brody, keep cool. I can't keep cool, ever since I met this girl all she gives me is butterflies in the stomach, pain in the heart when she's not with me and sadness if she's not smiling. I wish I could ask her out but there are two problems. 1. I'm way to nervous to ask her 2. Kyle's going to kill. I was very obvious Kyle liked her but Jace acted just like a sister towards them but there was always Donna who's been crushing on Kyle ever since!

"Okay, 20 questions?" I asked

"Okay, you first!" Jace answered

"Ladies first!" I said

"Okay, what's your biggest personality trait?" she giggled

"Humor, what's your biggest personality trait?"

"Confidence and too much of it! Favourite drink?" she said happily

"Coke, you?"

"Monster energy drinks! Favourite subject?"

"Math."

"Nerd!" Jace teased

"I find math really enjoyable!"

"I find math confusing and impossible!"

"Maybe I should help you some time." I said moving closer toward her

"Maybe you should." She said looking at me

"Your favourite subject?"

"English, why do you like math?"

"Because, your in my class."

"Wow, thanks!" she said as she blushed

"Why do you like you like English?"

"Because in English you write from the heart and sometimes you're in mine." she said looking down

"Favourite activity?"

"Hanging out with you!"

"You?"

"Hanging out with you and making you smile!"

"What do you like in a guy?"

"Humor, confidence and most of all Brodyness!" she said and smiled

"Really?" I asked

"Yes and What do you like most in a girl?"

"Over-confidence, sarcasm and Jaceness." I said moving right beside her

"If I kissed you right now, what would you do?" I said leaning towards her

"Kiss back!" she said closing the gap between our lips.

During our kiss, I may talk like a girl but I felt fireworks like it was meant to be. The somewhat innocent kiss turned more hungry. I licked her bottom lips asking for entrance. We fought for dominance and obviously I won, we then both parted ways and rested our foreheads on eachothers.

Donna's POV

She's never liked Kyle, all this time. She liked him but not as a love interest more as a bro just like Kim said. But Kyle on the other hand, just loves her too much and has so much pride that he can't admit that all Jace see's in him is friendship.

"I'm happy for her." I whispered to everyone else

"All of us are! She's always been held back by Kyle and pride." Kim said

We then left the lovestruck couple alone to enjoy the day together. We all sat down under a shady tree, I noticed Jack and kim walking away to go somewhere else.

Jack's POV

I was so incredibly for what I did to Kim. Ever since Donna showed me who Cathy really was, I've felt like myself again. After spying on Jace, I felt like I wanted to make everything better. With Kim, Donna and obviously Jace. Before I started dating Cathy, something inside of me always exploded with happiness when I looked at Kim and I think it's back. While we walked to the tree I decided to talk to Kim.

"Kim, can we talk?"

"Okay, I'll invite everyone else."

"NO...Just us."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kim asked

"How deeply sorry I am for treating you and friends like trash."

"You have to stop apologizing Jack! It's all in the past but some compliments about can do some good!" she said happily

"Kim is the most prettiest, beautiful, gorgeous girl in the world!" I screamed

"Keep going!" she said walking beside me a bit closer

"She's cute, courageous and confident." I screamed

"Wow, thanks Jack."

"One more, she's the girl I love." I whispered into Kim's ear

"I don't know what to say Jack." she said teary eyed

"I should have never said that, I ruined our friendship!" I said looking down

"You totally should have because I love you too!" she said grabbing my face in her hands and lifting it up to look at her.

"Cathy was just a fling, you on the other hand is the real deal!"

We then both leaned in and kissed. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Her hands suddenly snaked into my hair and my arms held her waist so hard. We fought for dominance and I won. We both pulled apart and both smiled at each other. I then dragged her behind a tree by a brick wall. Then we started kissing again but this time is was more hungry, more intense. I ended up pushing her to the brick wall while she wrapped her lags around me. We pulled away because of the lack of air and I gave her little pecks on her neck until we heard something.

"Ehehem, guys we have a problem!" Donna explained

I then put Kim down and went to where Donna was, Kim then followed suite.

"What is it, Donna?" I asked

"Oh, Kyle's here and he's beating up Brody along with the rest of the football team." she said

We then ran to the growing crowd and tried to get the front.

I saw the whole football team trying to beat Brody up but he took them all down then it was just Kyle vs. Brody. Kyle made his move and grabbed Jace tightly, I saw the pain and fear in her eyes. He then threw her to the ground harsly. As I looked over at Jace she had tears in her eyes because her hands were bleeding from the scraps. I then ran up to help her get up and lead her to Kim and Donna, she then told me something.

"Jack, help Brody!" she said helplessly

"Brody can take him!"

"His hearts not in it, he won't hurt Kyle because Kyle is like my brother."

I then looked over at the fight scene to see Brody on the floor getting kicked in the stomach by Kyle, blood was coming out of Brody. I looked back at the girls and saw Jace bawling her eyes out she then suddenly fell to the ground crying. I then ran in the fight and pushed Kyle away from Brody's body. I then Kicked him but before he could punch me.

"KYLE! KYLE STOP IT! IF YOU PUNCH HIM, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER. ALL OF US WILL! YOU'VE BROKEN SO MUCH HEARTS, PUSHED PEOPLE AWAY AND BECAME AN UNLOVING!" Kim screamed

He then lowered his hand and snapped his head towards the girls. He took hold of Jace and said.

"YOU'RE MINE ONLY MINE!" Kyle screamed

"Never." Jace said also kicking him where the sun don't shine. Kyle then released her, falling to the floor in pain. She then ran to Brody, putting his head into her lap.

6 months later

At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo...

"They've been fighting for an hour straight, Rudy!" exclaimed Milton

"Jace, Jack! It's a draw." Rudy said

"What! We were just getting started!" They said in unison

"Ugh!" Everyone said while facepalming

After the incident 6 months ago, Jack and Jace apologized to each other and became the best of friends. They did everything together from sparring to skateboarding to hanging out. Kim and Jack are still going on also Brody and Jace. After that day, Donna thought it was time to move on and got herself a boyfriend also known as Brad Wolf who instantly dumped Cathy after hearing Cathy was cheating on him with 4 other guys. And as for Kyle, his parents sent him far away...

"Brody in the house, I mean dojo!" said a happy Brody

"BRODY!" Jace yelled running up to Brody and jumping into his arms

"Sup' Babe!" He said towards Jace giving her a passionate kiss on the lips until the ended up making out.

"Ehh, why not!" Jack said before Kissing Kim

"My eyes are burning!" said Rudy, Jerry, Eddie and Milton

"Boys!" said Donna

Did you like the ending? Please review! Funny how most of you thought Jace was going to end up with Kyle but after that are you guys still digging Kyle? Well, you can check my new story coming out called Dear Jack, Dear Kim! Who liked how it ended? Where do you think Kyle ended up? Want me to do a one shot on Jack and Kim's romance and including how he really became friends with Jace? Well ciao for now!


End file.
